realrucfandomcom-20200213-history
RUCamp
RUCamps are both a recruitment/training center and "Rehab," maintained by Lady Tremaine. They are seperated by two color-coded sides; Red for training/recruitment/other soldier related shit, Blue for accused "criminals" or "demons" who want to go back to living normal lives (which the RUC won't really allow) or become soldiers. People in the camp supposedly have bands representing which corner they're in. tl;dr Concentration camps Red Corner Training/recruitment corner. Much like its purpose suggests, this is basically the center for training and recruiting soldiers. There seems to be a 6:4 ratio of Voluntary to Drafted soldiers in this corner; most drafted soldiers really REALLY do not want to be here. Training mostly consists of thus: "The Red corner of the RUCamp is for soldiers who are training for the RUC. These trainings range from three different types: Easy, Normal, and Deadly. Each soldier gets points for every time they complete training. Some of these trainings include gun ranges to train with your guns, meditation, fire-walks to toughen their feet up, and The Course which is a very long course where each soldier has to dodge obstacles, use their wits to solve puzzles, and be the first in the finish line to get th points needed to become a soldier. " Except poorly maintained, and some of these training exercises end up being unessecary and failing to provide any actual "training" to the soldiers. They are instructed to think about killing demons, slaughtering Bern, and other violent thoughts in their meditation; it's not really relaxing to the mind at all. Despite claiming there are different difficulty levels for training, DEADLY is practically the only one ever used, since all of the courses are death traps. Blue Corner The Blue Corner's supposed to be the Rehabilitation center for anyone accused of being a "demon" or "criminal." This is where the brutality really takes place. Most people in this corner are simple civilians who were only ACCUSED of being a "demon" or "criminal" and brought to this camp. They are forced into hard labor and face frequent harrassment from the Camp Head and the (voluntary) soldiers. Rehabilitation consists of teaching those evil-doers the totally good and heroic way of life, "exorcism" (I won't even go into detail about how that goes), therapy and... the big one, the Pit Fights. Depending on the camp, these Pit Fights either take place under or above ground. "Demons" and "criminals" are thrown into these rings to fight to the death to the amusement of RUC spectators (they claim this helps with their rehabilitation). What fun, you get to watch innocent people be forced to slaughter each other in a dirty ring while you hear the boos and jeers of insane psychopaths. It doesn't even end when they're fully "rehabilitated" (slash, mindbroken). They are given the choice to live normal lives as RUCitizens or become soldiers. There's practically no choice since they insist on turning them into soldiers anyways and don't bother returning them to civilian life. In some cases they were too mindbroken to even answer. Category:Radioactive Uber Clan